


Walk on

by fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018
Summary: Много-много лет спустя.





	Walk on

Дэнни пересчитывает оставшиеся в пачке капсулы и чертыхается себе под нос: Стив опять умчался, забыв про лекарства. Он тянется за телефоном, потом смотрит на часы — и, засунув лекарство в карман, выходит наружу, к пляжу. На скамье небрежно висит полотенце и поверх кучки одежды — наспех сброшенные штаны — с вечными карманами. Дэнни спихивает вещи на край скамьи и садится рядом, вглядываясь вдаль. Впереди между волн мелькает светлая точка. Спустя минут десять точка начинает приближаться к берегу.  
  
Стив выходит на берег медленно, тряся головой, словно пёс.  
  
— Я отсюда слышу, что ты запыхался, старый ты тюлень! — кричит Дэнни, но двигаться с места не торопится. — Что тебе сказал доктор Бергман? Не перегружать сердечно-сосудистую систему, пока не восстановишься! Но, конечно, твоя тюленья интуиция подсказала тебе сделать всё точно наоборот.  
  
— Если следовать твоей же метафоре, то мне, как тюленю, самое место восстанавливаться в естественной среде обитания — в океане, Дэнни.  
  
Стив пересекает пляж, и как только он оказывается у скамьи, Дэнни немедленно набрасывает на него пушистое полотенце, почти такое же огромное, как кинг-сайз простыня на их кровати, и тянет его на себя, заставляя сесть.  
  
— Ты забыл таблетки, — недовольно ворчит Дэнни, вручая Стиву пачку, и обтирает его мокрую шею. Тот беспрекословно заглатывает лекарство и вытягивает ноги, подставляя солнцу.  
  
Дэнни следит за ним, не отрывая взгляда. Наблюдает, как он щурится на солнце, и как топорщатся длинные тёмные ресницы — единственное, чего не коснулась седина на его лице; наблюдает, как подрагивают уголки губ, как будто намеревающиеся улыбнуться. Как по лбу стекают капли — и только пробивающийся на бледной коже загар помогает вспомнить, что это не лихорадочный пот, а всего лишь морская вода.  
  
Стив пару минут делает вид, что не замечает, а потом открывает один глаз и косится на Дэнни.  
  
— Не смотри на меня так, будто утопленника увидел.  
  
— У тебя идиотские шутки, Стивен, я говорил тебе? Так вот, шутки у тебя идиотские.  
  
Дэнни выдыхает, отворачивается и устало трёт глаза.  
  
Стив вытягивает руку из-под полотенца и обнимает его за плечи; Дэнни чувствует спиной, как рубашка быстро становится мокрой, — а затем к руке прибавляется тяжёлая голова на плече и мокрые колючие волосы, щекочущие шею.  
  
— Дэнни, сколько можно? Как ты вообще дожил до своих лет, если так реагируешь на каждое моё попадание в больницу? — устало гнусавит Стив, упираясь ему в плечо лбом. Дэнни медлит и кладёт ладонь ему на затылок. Под пальцами и непослушной сединой, которую Стив только недавно, сдавшись возрасту, перестал выскабливать при первых признаках появления, — тёплая кожа — напоминание о том, что вот он, его вечная головная боль, кряхтящий адреналиновый маньяк, живой, как бы это ни было удивительно после всего пережитого.  
  
Кончики пальцев привычным жестом нащупывают зарубцевавшийся шрам у основания Стивовой шеи, легонько проглаживают его, и Стив в ответ издаёт невнятный урчащий звук. Дэнни целует его в макушку и закрывает глаза. Шумное дыхание Стива смешивается с прибоем, и так гораздо проще не думать, что отравление радиацией всё-таки настигло его — и что на самом деле это может быть ещё не конец.  
  
Дэнни мысленно перепроверяет график приёма лекарств и незаметно пытается подсчитать Стиву пульс. Тот наверняка уже выучил все его уловки, но Дэнни не собирается это даже обсуждать. Он собирается бороться.  
  
Дэнни ловит край полотенца и тянет на себя: после операции Стив всё время как будто прячется от чужих взглядов, вот и сейчас он пытается увернуться, но Дэнни быстрее. Стив инстинктивно горбит худую спину, выпячивая лопатки — и Дэнни не может не замечать, как тяжело ему даётся держать хорошую мину.  
  
— Старые кости нужно держать в тепле, — Дэнни добавляет в голос беззаботности и нежно похлопывает острые лопатки. Пенсия, решил он для себя ещё когда они только подали в отставку, до всяких осложнений и больниц, не время сдерживать чувства. Тем более когда Стив так недоверчиво хмыкает в ответ.  
  
— Люблю тебя, Дэнно.  
  
И всё-таки поддаётся на ласку, за что Дэнни мысленно ставит себе жирный плюс.  
  
— Всё, — объявляет он, когда солнце начинает жарить. — Свою дозу ультрафиолета на сегодня ты получил. Поднимайся, морской котик, время залечь на дно.  
  
— Да, дорогой, — язвит Стив и — Дэнни даже видеть не нужно — ухмыляется. Но медленно — и нарочито шатаясь — встаёт на ноги.  
  
Дэнни знает, что он тоже собирается бороться.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Hawaii Five-0 2018 - "Walk on"


End file.
